


MELODIES/DANCEJ

by snk_writing_requests



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snk_writing_requests/pseuds/snk_writing_requests
Summary: Jean's in a sour mood and Marco knows how to cheer him up. They're the most hopeless dorks





	MELODIES/DANCEJ

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a JeanMarco headcanon the wonderful cosplayer @irukacroft on Instagram shared with me

Marco went back home and found Jean on the couch, a huge blanket burrito (or blankito, as Sasha would say), a sad look on his face.  
“Babe, what’s wrong?”  
“I lost a bet”  
“Since when you bet?!”  
Jean glared at him “At Eren”  
“Oh…what was the bet?”  
“That I couldn’t pull Mikasa’s hair and geta way without a kick in the ass”  
Marco laughed “And you say he’s the suicidal maniac! Are you crazy?!”  
“Yeah, sure, you mock me too. Thank you, what a great boyfriend I have”  
Marco chuckled at Jean, and sat on the sofa next to him, hugging him tight  
“Want an -I’m sorry- blowjob?”  
“No, I’m mad at you now”  
It wasn’t like Jean to decline such an offer, he was always eager for Marco’s skillful mouth.  
Thankfully, after years of relationship and even more of friendship, Marco knew how to cheer Jean up.   
So he stood, smirking, and started to sing the Chicken Little’s theme song, making sloppy and messy movements with his arms and legs, trying lo dance like those street dancers you could see in 80s movies, and Jean was fighting with himself not to burst out laughing, but eventually resisted, until Marco tried to do a split and fell face first on the carpet.  
Jean let out his most noisy laugh, head tilted back and tearing eyes  
“Ok, ok, you dork, come here”  
Marco was chuckling while sitting next to Jean, massaginf the tip of his nose.   
They kissed, before Jean went “So….that blowjob?”


End file.
